


Jesterrat Stripper AU Drabble

by Minimalisticmars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Drabble, M/M, being more in-character than my other fics, just mako and jamie in their workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimalisticmars/pseuds/Minimalisticmars
Summary: Just like how Jamie made the Jester, Mako has a completely different side to him. It was made especially for his job as the CEO of a bounty hunting ring that disguises itself as a care facility. Mr. Rutledge is a quieter, more stern, and definitely more intimidating side of Mako, contrasted perfectly by the Jester's more erratic, loud and maniacal personality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just two little drabbles combined into one, one for Jamie and one for Mako about how they usually act in their workplace. This was written because a few people in my other fic [Perfect For The Picture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9644939) commented that these two were terribly out of character.  
> Didn't explain it well, so here's my take on this AU: Jamie and Mako are a bit two-sided in their personalities. Jamie/Jester was explained in [Not Like Usual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9591140) but Mako wasn't. When they work, they're a lot like canon Roadhog and Junkrat, outside of work (especially when they're together), they relax a bit more and fall into their "true" selves.  
> So I guess you could say that the Jester and Mr. Rutledge are different from Jamie and Mako lmao.  
> Anyways, hope that has cleared up some questions that people had before, and hope these two drabbles are more in-character.

**MR. RUTLEDGE**

3:02PM   


Mako glanced at his gold watch, cracking his knuckles as he closed several pages of his browser and shut his laptop. A meeting was going to be held in about 8 minutes, and he knew he’d already be late. Oh well. He was the CEO, the big boss, who cares?

He lifted himself off of his chair, fixing his tie and giving his sleek modern office a once-over before exiting. Several of his employees hurried by him, giving him nervous glances. Despite the fact that most of them were muscled men themselves, Mako was single handedly the biggest and baddest there was in the building, and they all knew it. Many heads and necks were crushed in those big hands of his, lots of blood spattered on that stern, scarred face. Everyone knew Mako’s history, but never spoke about it unless it was in hushed whispers. 

He made his way down the hallway to the big glass elevator, checking his watch again as the doors slid open after a soft  _ ding.  _ The head manager was standing inside, greeting him as he clapped as hand on the shoulders of another man.

“Mr. Rutledge, good I caught ya! Great timing, huh. I was just about to introduce you to our new guy after the meeting, but…” 

The head manager kept talking, a loud and cheerful guy, the kind of person that usually grated on Mako’s nerves. Mako tuned him out and just grunted, holding out his right hand for the new hire to take. They shook hands, and went back to immediately ignoring each other as the elevator flew upwards. The head manager kept talking.

3:12PM

Mako sighed deeply, not saying a word throughout the ride, glad when the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. He was the first one out, stomping to the double doors of the meeting room at the end of the hall, continuing to ignore the yapping head manager behind him.

He took the time to let his mind land on Jamie, knowing his shift started later at night, wondering what he was doing right now. His permanent scowl softened a little as blonde hair and amber eyes flashed up in his brain, deciding he’d shoot his boyfriend a text after the meeting was over.

He really, really wanted to see him again. Both the date and the house visit ended wonderfully, and just being around Jamie made his shoulders relax and his smile come easier. 

3:15PM

But right now, he had to get through the day, file paperwork, budget and work out costs to replenishing the employees’ ammo, take care of fake identity cards and throw the cops off of his scent again. He shoved open the double doors, his gold rings knocking against the mahogany wood, bringing everyone inside up and at attention. 

Mako didn’t usually like being the center of attention, but he liked when people respected him, and seeing the apprehensive fear and awe across the faces of every member in the room kept him going. He folded his hands behind his back as everyone took their seats.

3:19PM

Just 30 more minutes and he’d be able to text Jamie.

Just 4 more hours and he’d be able to go home.

He sighed again. 

* * *

 

**THE JESTER**

Jamie was in the back of the strip club, where all the dancers and strippers got ready for the night. A combination of a dressing room, changing room, and showers. He sat hunched over on a velvet-topped stool in front of a giant bureau that held a lit mirror. Despite the bulbs lining the mirror’s edge, he had two extra lamps fixed on either side of him for extra coverage. His makeup had to be flawless, just like his outfit. Chaos, as usual, hurried by behind him, but he learned to tune it out over the years. He just had to draw the diamonds on his eyes, thread the bells in his hair, complete his transformation, and he’d be ready to dance the night away.

Unfortunately, he’d gotten a rude audience this time. It was his turn in the main room once again that week, and it seemed a bachelorette party was being being held tonight. Some men did indeed tip poorly and make fun of him, but it was the women who irked him the most. They never tipped at all, sitting in the very front, taking up seats from people who would be perfectly willing to throw cash at him. He knew what to do.

Instead of ignoring the women who sat silently with their drinks in hand, just staring and sneering, he strutted over to them once he got on the stage and got on the pole nearest them, undulating his hips, cackling wildly, giving his best dance. Nearby audience members  _ loved  _ it, watching a costumed man drape his legs over the shoulders of mortified women and shake his ass in their faces.

“What’sa matter loves?” The Jester giggled sharply, his bright white teeth flashing in between his blue lips, though it was a grin filled with malice. “Not enjoyin’ the show? In case ya didn’t know…” he sat up, crawling over to some of them on all fours and getting his made up face dangerously close to theirs. “This is a goddamn  _ strip club, _ not a movie theatre.”

A woman turned away suddenly, making her way quickly past the cheering audience behind them, her posse following her and trailing out of the club. The Jester smiled triumphantly and posed, welcoming the rush of people who collected themselves where the women sat, immediately tossing money and raining the beloved Jester with it. He dramatically mimed kicking the women out, shooing them away with mock disgust, his blue lips twisting into a grimace that then turned into a smug grin.

“That’s right, mates!” The Jester crowed loudly, his high-pitched voice dominating the audience and the music playing on overhead speakers, “Ungrateful sheilas like that ain’t gettin’ no  _ grace _ from me. Remember to tip the dancers, or you’re gettin’ _kicked the hell out!”_

The audience roared back in agreement, and the Jester got up, resuming his routine on the pole, dipping down to collect bills that gathered at his foot, tucking them away in his panties, his garterbelt, letting others do the same. He cackled wildly as he spun on the pole, the club lights and faces in the crowd a blur. 

He thought he saw Mako’s stern face in the crowd for a second, but shook it off immediately. Mako would never head back to the strip club now that they were dating, but something in Jamie’s heart still tugged a bit at that fact.

_ No,  _ Jamie was shaken off, quickly replaced by the Jester,  _ now’s not the time to get all sentimental in the middle of the stage.  _

The Jester cat-walked to another pole, pulling up other dancers onto the stage and treating the audience to a raunchy act of grinding and humping on them, getting showered in loud whoops and cheers. The Jester cackled maniacally, returning back to his usual self.

Now  _ this  _ was why he loved his job. This was why he was the Jester. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
